First Wax
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru gets introduced to wax ? and Rin gets it all over his hair and eyebrows and some on his mokomoko-sama ? featuring Koga introduced to wax SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No amount of wishing on my part is going to change the fact that I don't own Inuyasha.

**First Wax**

**Chapter One**

"Aah..." Kagome sighed to herself as she finally managed to struggle out of the well. But as soon as she thought she could relax she sensed something amiss, as soon as she found the source of her worries she couldn't relax she had to help the young girl known as Rin for she was covered in scratches and many bruises what had she been doing out here and where was that imp and Sesshomaru shouldn't they be looking after her? Sighing to herself she led herself with Rin in her arms to a nearby hotspring so she could asses Rin's wounds. Just as she thought she would have to get in the hot spring with her school uniform on Rin started to wake up.

"Where am I?" Rin asked sort of in a daze.

"I found unconscious in the woods were is that imp that always hangs around with you surely he would notice your absence? And how did you end up unconscious in the woods?"

-o-O-o- -

Rin blushed as she started talking " Rin was admiring the pretty flowers in a field near by were we set up camp so Rin went to go pick the pretty flowers because Lord Sesshomaru says Rin can play with his hair only once a month but Rin was so happy because Lord Sesshomaru allowed Rin , but I was attacked by some demons lurking near by but lord Jaken came along and saved me but he must of thought Rin was playing a game because Master Jaken left Rin where she was because this how Rin ended up with the pretty lady …. May Rin ask what is the pretty lady's name?

"My name is Kagome very nice to meet you Rin" Smiling as she was talking "Rin how would you like me to wash your hair I think there's a some dirt in it?"

Rin was blushing so much she looked like a tomato "Rin would like that very much" giving kagome the biggest smile kagome had ever seen.

Kagome changed into her bathing suit while Rin sat there waiting so patiently that she thought Rin was a statue when she stepped out behind the woods for she didn't move a bit " ah Rin you gave me a fright …. Now lets get in the hot springs before they get cold"

The girls entered the hot spring while some were not very far from the hot spring a certain Taiyoukai was stepping on one stupid imp for losing his ward

--o-O-o--

While in the midst of Kagome washing Rins tangled hair Kagome realized a very dangerous aura coming straight for them. Somewhere in between bandaging up Rins bruises and scrapes Sesshomaru made his presence known. As soon as Kagome blinked Sesshomaru was holding Kagome up by her arm and his claws starting pinching her skin.

"Ses…Sess…Sesshomaru? Wha … what are you doing here?" Kagome stuttered out.

"Ignorant Women This Sesshomaru has come for his ward … why did you take her?" Sesshomaru said in his 'I'm so much better than you voice'.

"um Lord Sesshomaru its not Miss Kagome's fault Rin is hurt , Rin was looking at some pretty flowers and well .." Blushing as deeply as a cherry red tomato "well Rin disobeyed Master Jaken's orders and went to play in the flower patch but then as soon as Rin got there some demons jumped up and scared Rin and Rin doesn't remember anything after that except lord Jaken thought Rin was playing a game with him and left Rin but then Miss Kagome found Rin and helped her .. Please Lord Sesshomaru can Miss Kagome stay with us one night?" Rin said using her sweetest voice and her eyes getting moist.

Sesshomaru new if he didn't abide to his wards wishes and he really didn't want to see her cry "Very Well Rin but you must take care of the Miko" said Sesshomaru in a matter-of-fact voice.

But completely forgetting the agreement he had made with his ward a few weeks ago , that Rin may play with his hair since she cant play with Jaken's since he has no hair however it would be very amusing if he did. But since he forgot this little detail what harm could the miko do to see him down graded for his ward?

--o-O-o—

While walking back to Sesshomaru's camp Rin was wondering if Sesshomaru would still let her play with his hair , she looked a bit sad while thinking of this and kagome noticed this and stopped Rin.

"Rin what's up?" Kagome said in a worried tone, even though she hadn't known Rin for long she was still worried about the girl.

Rin realized Kagome stopped and walked right into her and fell down "oh I'm sorry Miss Kagome Rin was just wondering if Lord Sesshomaru remembered the promise he made to Rin a while ago?"

"And what promise would that be Rin?" Kagome said in a soothing tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru promised Rin that he would allow Rin to play with Lord Sesshomaru's hair since Jaken doesn't have any" Rin said worrying Lord Sesshomaru forgot about his promise to her.

Even though with Sesshomaru's acute hearing he wasn't listening really to there conversation until this little fact came up … angrily admitting to himself he had been admiring Kagome for a while and when he heard what they were talking about the stripes on his cheeks went a very dark crimson goodness it was dark because what if that miko knew the great and powerful Sesshomaru could blush?

They didn't notice Sesshomaru had stopped and was now listening to Rin and Kagome.

"Rin when we get back to camp would you like me to brush your hair? I have some stuff in my bag that would make your hair very pretty and I also have some stuff we can use if that stupid little imp bothers us okay?" by this time Kagome figured Rin would most likely want to use this stuff on Sesshomaru so she was smiling so wide if she kept smiling like this she would burst out into laughter on the images going through her head of Sesshomaru with a Mohawk or something notorious like that.

"Oh Miss Kagome Rin would like that very much and if its not to much trouble will Rin be able to use some stuff on lord Sesshomaru's hair when Rin plays with it tonight?" Rin was hoping so much that Miss Kagome would allow Rin to play with her pretty hair stuff she almost had tears in her eyes cause it looks like she would say no but as soon as she thought Miss Kagome would say no Kagome leaned down and whispered in her ear "of course you can but let this be our little secret" and winked at her and grabbed hold of her hand and walked along merrily to Sesshomaru's camp.

--o-O-o—

As soon as they arrived at there camp Jaken had just woken up a few seconds ago after Sesshomaru had thrown to many rocks at him and knocked him out. He saw his beloved lord coming and started to grovel at his feet as he did almost every time his beloved lord came back to camp.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru you have graced us with your presence once again how may this humble servant be of service to you my Lord?

"Jaken Be Silent" said Sesshomaru in an Icy tone.

"Yes of course my lord" while Jaken was groveling at his lords feet he failed to realize Rin had returned along with that wench that accompanied Lord Sesshomaru's Brother until now.

"Rin get away from that vile wench!" Jaken said while running over and pushing Rin over and getting his staff ready to scorch Kagome.

"vile wench how dare you think you can steal away Lord Sesshomaru's ward, now feel the heat of the staff of the two heads" Jaken said while releasing a flame from the staff.

Kagome quickly dodged the flames. That ignorant imp how dare he but as soon as she was about to say this another wave of fire was released so she dodged it once again but all the contents of her bag spilled open and that when she saw the wax and the strip using it to take it off so she picked it up along with a pen and put the wax on the strip and tried to write as neatly as she can while dodging flames. While looking at Kagome new it wasn't the best she could of down but it will still hurt the stupid little toad.

As soon as Kagome saw her opening to place the wax on the imps mouth to stop his annoying little voice she missed and got his eyebrows instead and was grinning widely as she realized this could not of gone any better.

"Oh my Master Jaken you have sutra on your forehead please stop and let me get it off" Rin said while rushing over to rip the sutra off of master Jaken's head.

"you stupid Human I don't need your help I'll just peel this sutra of buy my self!" getting very annoyed as the miko tricked him as to getting what seemed like a sutra but wasn't stuck on his head and as soon as he ripped it off he was screaming so loud Sesshomaru got a rock conveniently next to him while watching this little show against his miko and his servant and shut the toad up at once.

"Well Miko it seems that sutra of yours seemed to make Jaken realizing that messing you with will have serious consequences" Said Sesshomaru going to pick up the sutra Kagome threw onto that imp but as soon as he picked it up he realized that this was no sutra and started growling softly "Miko what is this? if it is not a sutra ?" seeing the hair on the other side and almost went to touch his eyebrows as if to think they were his on this odd bit of paper but the great Sesshomaru wouldn't even let the miko close enough near him for this to happen.

"Um yes its true that what your holding is not a sutra even know that I wrote on it a sutra spell it um well wax" Kagome said not knowing a better way to explain it.

Growling once again a bit louder then before "Women you shall follow this Sesshomaru at once, Rin you must stay here and let Ah-Un protect you." Sesshomaru said while growing angrier all the more since the miko wasn't giving him any answers.

Sesshomaru started walking towards the woods away from his ward and heard the Miko running to catch up to him and puffing while trying to catch up to him "Sesshomaru why don't we just talk at .." taking a big breath "camp".

Kagome almost fell backwards when Sesshomaru spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders so she couldn't run away. As Sesshomaru started leaning into to smell her scent which was intoxicating to his sensitive nose he called also see the blush on her cheeks going redder with every second. Sesshomaru started rubbing his cheek against hers and said "because I don't want you to give Rin anything that will make me end up like that ungrateful toad" Sesshomaru said his voice hot on her cheek he gave her a quick lick on the cheek and said "you better not give Rin anything to destroy this Sesshomaru's perfect face" he said in a normal tone.

Kagome finally coming to her sense's said the first this on her mind "did you just lick me? And did you just make a joke?" but before she could demand an answer from him he disappeared. When kagome finally returned to the new camp she was staying with she realize Rin was going to fall asleep and said "hey Rin what about that surprise you were talking about earlier? Aren't you going to show me?" as soon as Rin heard this she jumped and whispered in Kagome's ear "its time for me to play with lord Sesshomaru's hair." She said while giggling "oh and can you please brush Rin's hair before we start and put some stuff in Rins hair to make it pretty?" giving Kagome a toothy smile she could refuse

--o-O-o—

After Brushing Rins hair that imp woke up again and was about to shout at Kagome until he got a very cold look from his lord which shut him and made him grumble under his breath something about stupid human's and went and sat down as far away from the females which have seemed to take over his camp.

Rin rushed over to Sesshomaru and told him that she was ready to do his hair and then kagome came up and put her huge yellow bag next to Rin "Is there anything else you would like me to do for you Rin?" smiling down at the girl who was holding Sesshomaru's lovely silver locks in her hands and she had a thinking face for you could see it she was in deep concentration then she finally said "would Miss Kagome mind if she could get Rin some flowers please?".

"Of course Rin while you work on Sesshomaru's hair I'll go find you some nice flowers okay" smiling down at the girl and walked off to look for some flowers.

"Thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru for letting Rin play with my lords hair" Rin said all the time with a smile on her face.

"Think nothing of it Rin" Sesshomaru said while facing away from the girl.

Rin started going through Kagome's bag and picked up some stuff it looked like the same stuff Kagome used in Rin's hair to make her hair stay in one place so she could play with it or make it something even prettier so lord Sesshomaru would wear it around. So Rin tried to make his hair stay in one place and it worked now all she needed after trying to plat his hair well half of it and the other half well it was just a mess covered in stuff holding it in one place.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin asked but was cut of cause he knew what his ward was going to ask him.

"Kagome is coming back now …" Sesshomaru said.

Rin shot up immediately and saw Kagome and screamed out "KAGOME!" and ran off leaving Sesshomaru sitting there like a lost puppy that had just been giving a really bad makeover and what's worse is that the one person he didn't want to see it was coming this way with the girl who did this monstrosity to him and he could feel something even worse. As the girls were walking this way he pulled his mokomoko-sama around and there was some green stuff on his precious mokomoko-sama!

When Rin came around to putting the flowers in his hair. Kagome picked up the bottle of supposed 'Hair Gel' but she covered her mouth and almost laughed if Sesshomaru hadn't turned around and started growling at her.

"Women what is this stuff that's on my person?" Sesshomaru asked in a voice mixed between angry and feral.

Kagome gulped so loud Rin turned around and asked if everything was alright but she just told Rin to go near Ah-Un because she had to tell him something personal how she wished she was here when Rin went through her bag and got out the supposed 'Hair Gel' oh god how was her going to react to the only way she could think of to get it off because all this time talking it hardened. Oh My its on Sesshomaru's eyebrows how the hell is he going to react when he has no EYEBROWS and how mad will he be when he figures out that I soon will be one very in trouble miko if when he finds out the only way to get the wax of. But accidently Kagome let out a little giggle when she thought of Sesshomaru trying to lift an eyebrow but having none there she would have burst out in laughter if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's loud growl which made Kagome's blood run cold. Oh gosh what had she got herself into?

--o-O-o--

**Authors Note **

Well I came up with this idea at my party lol wow funny things you come up with when your one a sugar high oh by the way we were watching happy feet and we saw all these sexual jokes and it's a kids movie we came up with alot of bad jokes Iv started to write the 2nd chapter of this soon I cant believe this went on for 6 pages gosh well does anyone want to know what happens when Kagome tells Sesshomaru she's going to have to wax his mokomoko-sama and his eyebrows !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Oh Kami how do I get myself into these situations?_ Kagome was desperately trying to figure out how to tell the very powerful Taiyoukai in front of her that his ward, Rin had just set Sesshomaru up for a very painful (not that he would show it hurt him to lose his precious eyebrows) but he would get angry at Kagome for letting Rin play with some stuff in her bag that was supposed to be hair gel but was in fact came running over to where her beloved lord and Miss Kagome where sitting cause she knew Miss Kagome was going to ask her something.

"Rin where did you put this stuff on lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome said trying to sound calm but was obviously failing since Sesshomaru's fierce golden eyes locked with hers.

"Rin put the gel in Lord Sesshomaru's hair, his eyebrows and spilt some on his fluffy thing Rin is very sorry" Rin said in a sad voice and going to bow before him.

"It is okay Rin I'm shore the miko has a way to get this stuff off of my person?" Sesshomaru asked his voice showing a hint of anger because he knew something was wrong and he needed to know what it was and why it concerned him.

Oh Kami Sesshomaru is not going to please when he hears how I have to get it of his eyebrows. How the hell am I spouse to get it of his hair? The only way she could think of was when she first waxed and had some on her hand and rubbed her hair she had to wash her hair. Blushing like a red tomato she realized she would have to wash Sesshomaru's hair! As if he would let a pathetic human to touch his hair. Admitting to herself she'd love to touch that lovely silver hair she would never get to but the only thing running through her mind at the moment was how pissed of he was going to be and blushing even harder cause she always wanted and excuse to touch Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru arched and eyebrow in her direction as to her unusual behavior, but then she had always been and unusual creature he thought to himself

"Miss Kagome why is your face going red?" Rin asked a little confused by her friend's actions at this time

"Um its nothing Rin I was just umm….? Looking at the child as if she new more then she let on she said the only thing she could say at the moment "Rin how about you get the flowers out of Lord Sesshomaru's hair Please?" Kagome said in a sweet voice trying to hide the fact that this was going to be hard to get Sesshomaru to believe what she was going to persuade him to let her do to him. How the hell am I supposed to work this out. Sighing to herself she asked Sesshomaru if she could help Rin get the flowers out of his hair cause it might be and issue if that gel was in his hair for to long.

--o-O-o--

So the two girls started picking the flowers out of lord Sesshomaru's hair, oh how Kagome wished she had a camera with her, thinking along with that thought she knew he would never allow her to have proof of him looking so stupid with flowers decorating his hair, half of that glorious silver hair in some sort of unrecognizable plat if you could call it that and the other half well was just a mess but with the flowers it looked better it took and good 10 minutes to get most of the flowers out. Kagome knowing that Sesshomaru would not tolerate Rin and the imp been around him when kagome was going to tell him what had to be done she had a awfully brilliant idea and it would involve that annoying little imp and some embarrassing predicaments.

"Rin I need to talk with Lord Sesshomaru alone so how about you go play with Jaken? I'll lend you some of my stuff and you can make him look pretty okay this stuff is called Makeup and I'm sure you will have fun putting it on him and making him look pretty?" Kagome said with a smile on her face in a very happy voice.

"Will you really let Rin use your makeup on master Jaken?" Rin's voice was so happy but she had the most devilish grin upon her face.

"Of course Rin but I'm doing it just for you so don't tell anyone else okay" Kagome said while putting a finger over her lips to let Rin know it was a secret.

"I promise miss Kagome, but can Rin go do it now because… master Jaken will be very mad with Rin" Rin was wondering if her Lord was going to tell her to go now and play with master Jaken after all he often did take the imps staff and give it to her to practice with when she is bored.

"My Lord may Rin go play with master Jaken?" Rin said her voice bubbly with enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru really wanted to see what disaster Rin could cause on Jaken if she caused this much disaster to his person.

"Very will Rin, but you must not leave Jaken or Ah-Un."

"Yes My Lord" Rin said so happily. "Oh Miss Kagome may Rin have the makeup now so she may go and play with Master Jaken?."

"Of course Rin here you go" handing Rin the box of makeup.

As soon as she gave Rin the box Rin rushed straight over to Jaken with a mischievous gleam in her eye and was talking to Jaken.

Turning back to the Taiyoukai eyeing her curiously. Sighing to herself she realized now was as good a time as every to tell him how this was going to work.

Kagome got up and moved around to Sesshomaru's side and sat down looking up at him she didn't know if he was going to lop her head of there or listen to her. Gulping down a lump in her throat she turned to Sesshomaru and was about to speak but he beat her to it.

"So Kagome how do you intend to get this stuff of this Sesshomaru? And what is this stuff? Because it is not hair gel as you said before" Sesshomaru said while moving closer to her it looked like he was about to kiss her which he may have if a scream would not come from kagome but he liked what happened even better cause she screamed and jumped right into his lap.

"Eww there's a spider Kill it now please" kagome said her voice high but as soon as she said it she hid her face in his mokomoko-sama and held on as if she would of run away in any other circumstance.

Not wanting exactly to get rid of her just at this moment cause this is the most physically she's touched him before and he quiet enjoyed it. But he didn't really want her touching his mokomoko-sama not that he wasn't already reacting physically to her closeness. With a flick of the wrist he killed the spider. She was really determined and courageous but yet she was afraid of a common SPIDER.

"Wait did you just call me kagome?" kagome asked her voice filled with bewilderment.

"Is that such a surprise?" Sesshomaru asked his voice taking on humored tone.

"YES it is a surprise" she said almost yelling. She started moving closer to his face before she realized Sesshomaru captured her lips and his arm went reflexively around her waist.

The only thought running through Sesshomaru's mind was how he wished he had two arms but as soon as the both of them were starting to enjoy themselves kagome pulled back and looked at her hands which where covered in a green gel. Shit is all Sesshomaru could think of he forgot all about the cursed stuff Rin put into his hair

Growling lightly to himself forgetting all about the stuff on his hair swept away by desire for the young woman sitting is his lap. "Miko how do we get this stuff off my person?" He said in a calm tone.

"um well I have to use some things from my bag and um to get it out of your hair well um …" she said while saying that last bit going red. "Well you see the thing is I um have to wash your hair cause once when I was using this I had it on my hands and well I scratched my head and got it in my hair and the only way I could get it out was washing it with or cutting so…so pick your choice."

--o-O-o--

Sesshomaru cocking an eyebrow in her direction wondering if she was really joking. The great Sesshomaru cutting his hair just cause of his ward never! He guessed he would just have to let the miko just wash his hair but one problem at a time. "Okay I will let you wash my hair just tell me first how we are going to get this stuff off of my eyebrows and mokomoko-sama?"

"Well I am going to have to go my bag and get some supplies and put it on the wax and take the strip I'm going to go get and put it on your face were the wax is and yeah that's all I need to do" she really didn't want to see his reaction when he had no eyebrows but she would have to tell him because if she didn't he would be even more angry.

"Oh um Sesshomaru there's um … well something else I uh…" kagome said stuttering all through it not been able to stop herself.

"Speak". He said in an icy tone. Even though he knew something was bothering her he would make her speak her concern because if she did not it would only become worse.

"Well when I uh… have to put the strip on your head and take it away your um hair will go with it… I don't know how long it will take for your eyebrows to grow back but I can use some of this stuff called eyeliner its silver and it will look just like your old eyebrows but um you wont be able to touch them." Kagome said not knowing what he would make of this but hoping if he was angry he wouldn't take it out on her.

"it will only take a day at the most for this Sesshomaru's eyebrows to grow back but until then I will have to use your odd items but you will owe this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said his voice growing with humor more than before.

Kagome was shocked to here the humor in Sesshomaru's voice but she guessed the funny thing was her, what he was secretly laughing at was her! But then another thought occurred what Sesshomaru will do to her because it was true she did owe him and this was going to cost her big time. "Okay Sesshomaru I'll go get the stuff now so you can get the Wax off of your perfect face" she said to him in a sarcastic tone. Getting up from Sesshomaru's lap realizing she was just in his lap made her blush a nice pinkish colour but as soon as she took a step he was in front of her looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Oh this cannot be good if he is smirking at me she thought briefly.

"Miko you think this Sesshomaru has a perfect face?" Sesshomaru said all the while have a smirk on his face and humor in his voice knowing that this was the last thing the miko would think he would do after all when wouldn't Sesshomaru want people talking about how perfect he was.

Kagome going as red as cherry "well your face is quiet nice but… you will look pretty funny without your eyebrows" as soon as she said she knew she needed to cover it up "not that your face wont look at least bit handsome well what I mean is … I um .. Well I uhh…" she said stuttering even more and her blush intensifying in colour if that was possible.

"So are you going to go get the strip of fabric to get this awful stuff off of this Sesshomaru?" he said with a slight upturning of his lips. Knowing he would confuse the girl.

"well that was a quick change in topic" she mumbled out while she went of to get the stuff to get the wax off of Sesshomaru she prayed to the Kami's that this hurt him for confusing her so much and how would she grin if it acutely did hurt him.

--o-O-o--

By the time she got over to Rin she had the most evil smile on her face but when she finally looked at Jaken she couldn't stop laughing he had pink lipstick on his beak and some blush on his chin and on his cheeks and even know eye shadow was only supposed to be above the eye and on the eyelids but it was all around his eye and it made him look like he had a black eye which she finally thought it would be a regular occurrence but she held up a nice pink colour of eye shadow and told her this would look much better so she searched through her back to find the wax strips and the silver eyeliner for that's as close as she could get to eyebrow colour for him unless he wanted black eyebrows which made kagome double over with laughter. Looking back at the stupid little imp what she saw was even worse she had a wig or something in her bag and threw it out trying to look for the wax strips and silver eyeliner Rin must of picked it up and put it on Jaken because suddenly he had hair and it was in two buns with flowers sticking out of it.

"Rin I love what you've done to Jaken how bout you use some more makeup while I go help Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smile.

"Stupid human lord Sesshomaru would never need help from a mere human!" Jaken said thinking he was defending his beloved lords honor.

"Jaken do you want me to go get more sutra's and stick them on your legs? Do you remember what happened last time?" Kagome said.

"Jaken please listen to Miss kagome I don't want you asleep cause then you will roll over and look stupid with the makeup covering your face" Rin said worried for the little imp, she loved him dearly but most of the time he was stupid.

Kagome wildly digging through her bag she found what she was looking for this would shut that stupid imp up. "here Rin its white powder you cover his face in it but you have to take the makeup of first then re-apply it over the white makeup okay so he will look even….?" Uglier she thought to herself but she knew Rin was going to defend the toad.

"Prettier after Rin is done putting makeup on him" Rin said voice chirpy.

"of course Rin now I have to go aid Lord Sesshomaru so you make Jaken look pretty" Kagome said while running over next to Sesshomaru.

Of course in her hurried attempt to get away from the over excited Rin she did see a tree root and tripped landing on her hands and knees in front of Sesshomaru. She stared dumbly up at him and blushed and thought '_well at least I wasn't walking in front of him and my skirt went up'_ with that thought her blush grew even redder. But she realized she dropped the stuff in front of him while falling over and was look around for it with worried eyes. When she looked up Sesshomaru had a smirk and in his hand he had the strip of material and eyeliner.

"Um can I please have the material and eyeliner please so we can get this over with? Because the longer its on there the harder it is to get off so can you Please go sit somewhere comfortable cause this may sting a little bit" she said calmly with a smile on her face.

He growled so soft it was inaudible to human ears but went and sat himself against a tree. "your foolish in thinking something as trivial as a wax will hurt or sting this Sesshomaru" growling lightly he saw her become slightly angered "Well Miko what do I do now?" he asked losing a little patience with the women he may have been attracted to her but still….

"Just sit back and relax and I will do the rest." She walked over to him while he had his eyes closed and was leaning back against the tree and put the material against his forehead and just ripped it off.

--o-O-o—

Rin and Jaken suddenly tensed as they heard a very loud howl come from the distance. "Jaken was that Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a concerned voice. Because she didn't know of any other demon that could howl but then the she thought it was probably wild wolves.

"Of course not why would Sesshomaru howl in the first place?" Jaken said in a all mighty tone then again that _Miko_ would be a bit of a nuisance to his beloved lord. His thoughts were disturbed when Rin started putting lipstick on him he just had the white powder on his face now he has eye shadow and eyeliner and blush on his face now lipstick what else could this girl put on him. As soon as he thought that she put the wig back on his head. _This child is going to be the death of me_ he thought because she just pulled something unrecognizable out of the miko's bag and he knew what ever it was it was going to HURT.

--o-O-o—

She was not expecting Sesshomaru to let out a really angry and loud howl. So she did the only thing she could think of she went to the stream with the material washed it and put it back on his head to sooth the pain. He sat against the tree for a while with the material against his forehead.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagome said she couldn't believe he howled it was so cute she thought but so scary.

"of course This Sesshomaru is fine miko now are you going to show me what I look like without my brows" he said in a calm voice but he tried to lift and eyebrow and it just didn't feel right cause there was nothing there!

"Of course, I'll just go get my mirror then I will come back and fix up your face to make you look like you have eyebrows" she said with a little giggle she ran back to camp and grabbed the mirror before Rin or Jaken could say anything and didn't trip this time but she looked back and stuck her tongue out at the root but she didn't see were she was going and ran straight into the Taiyoukai. Ending up in a heap on the forest floor she was blushing so much she thought she was going to faint with the blush.

Quickly getting off Sesshomaru she picked up the mirror and held it up to him still with blush on his face but eager to see his reaction she looked up at him when he took the mirror and brought it up to his A slight upwards curve came to his lips, almost a smile but not quite graced his face and she was confused by his reaction but continued on.

"Would you like me to draw you some eyebrows now ?" she asked with a light giggle in her voice.

He nodded and she went over to him and kneeled next to him and put her fingers on his face and made him stay there even know she was concentrating on making his "eyebrows" look perfect there was only one thought going through her mind._ Ohh his skin is soft and smooth!_

She finished drawing the eyebrows and gave Sesshomaru the mirror and what he said next made her blush because she forgot all about it.

"so Miko how do you purpose to get this so called wax out of This Sesshomaru's hair?" he said voiced calm but his eye's filled with mirth.

_**Authors Note**_

_Woo I finished the second chapter I hope if any reads this they will review and tell me how you want to see Jaken in the next chapter and what will Kagome do when she has to wash his hair ? well I hope you liked it Please Review it and be nice Please._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three **_

"umm Sesshomaru there is only one way to get the wax out of your hair but do you have anymore wax anywhere else ?" she asked hoping there was no more she did not want to hear that howl again it almost made her deaf!

"yes there is a bit more wax on my mokomoko-sama would you remove it from my person now" he said not wanting to experience that little slice of pain again who knew this so called "wax" stuff actually hurt when you put the material on and then ripped it off ? He knew this was going to hurt worse cause this was his tale. The only thought going through his mind was that he was going to have a bold spot on his precious mokomoko-sama and it was going to hurt like hell to get it off!

"Before I get it of your um mokomoko-sama could you tell me what it is so I know what to do ?" Kagome said but the main reason for her asking was she really wanted to know what it was he was always petting it and well you know as they say curiosity killed the cat, funny she thought she doesn't like cats and Sesshomaru probably doesn't either.

"My mokomoko-sama is my tail and its very sensitive" He said in a amused voice he was guessing she mainly said it to find out what it was but still its true it was his tail and its very very sensitive and he was either going to howl again or whimper like a little lost puppy and he didn't very much want to whimper but maybe the miko would take pity and they could continue what he didn't get to finish he really wanted to taste her again she was like his own personal heroin.

"Oh okay I will um go get the material and wet it with warm water firstly so it will hurt less okay?" Kagome's voice was very caring when she said it. Was she really flirting and worrying over the Taiyoukai? Yes oh well at least someone other than Inuyasha has shown interest. Plus Inuyasha is still hung up over Kikyo.

When she returned to Sesshomaru her beautiful sapphire eyes where sad and when he saw this he wanted to comfort her because he actually was starting to feel something towards the miko so he went up to her and gave her a hug with his one arm but still it lightened her mood even know it was completely against his morels he couldn't help it he wanted this women to be his mate. But they both got a… well faint chuckle when Jaken walked through the bushes with a wig on and pale white skin and makeup covering his ugly face and then he saw them his beloved lord was hugging a human!

Jaken couldn't believe his eyes they bulged and then he fainted, Kagome couldn't stop laughing and Sesshomaru just had a smile on his face, then Rin came through the bushes and smiled at them and took Jaken away what a night he was having first his lord brings a human to the camp then he's hugging her oh he was in for a hell of a night.

Kagome put the material which was soaked with warmish water and dabbed it around where the wax was and put the material over the wax pulled it straight off but when she was expecting a howl she heard the slightest whimpers now she wouldn't of heard them if she wasn't sitting next to him, In the midst of feeling a mix between awe and laughter I mean really he has shown more emotion then he probably has in the last few hundred years.

"Awww how cute you where whimpering" Kagome said just been to overcome with how cute this was I mean really he was whimpering the might, pompous Sesshomaru whimpering how cute.

--o-O-o—

Koga the leader of the young wolf clan stopped in his tracks he smelt the familiar scent of his Kagome, it's been to long since he has seen her he thought to himself before he decided he will not need to fetch dinner for his clan, Ginta and Hakaku were out hunting as well he needn't worry they would know he was there leader they did not question there leader if they wanted to stay conscious for long. Stopping himself he took in her scent and sniffed the air to make shore the dammed mutt wasn't around he didn't need interferences.

Koga took one last whiff to see where she was heading or where she was situated, As soon as he had a pretty good idea where she started from he raced off to the old well to find her. As soon as he came upon the old well he sniffed the air again she was close and he was going to find out where his kagome was, he followed her scent and came upon an imp and a little girl playing surely he was mistaken when he smelt her scent why would she be here and not with damn mutt thinking about him made him growl with jealousy she always stuck by him but now she seemed to be in unfamiliar territory.

He didn't realize the little girl saw him and came over to stand right in front of him so when he realized he fell over.

"Um who are you? Why are you here?" Rin asked she was such a curious little girl, Koga thought to himself.

"I' am here to find Kagome, where is she?" Koga asked

--o-O-o—

Okay she still couldn't get over it how could she be so calm when she had to wash Sesshomaru's hair yes she before she thought about touching it more but now she gets to wash it she was in shock and what made matters worse is that she had to go in the hot springs with him but no naked no never! She just changed into her swimsuit it was blue and was a tasteful one piece.

Looking over her shoulder to Sesshomaru who was fully clothed, she knew this was such a change and he didn't have anything like this to cover himself she blushed just realising she would be in the hot springs with Sesshomaru and he would be NAKED!!

"Congratulations Kagome get yourself into another embarrassing situation, STUPID fate why do you have to put me in such awkward situations?" Kagome said this but failing to realise she was talking out loud to herself till Sesshomaru was right behind her smirking.

"Do you often talk to yourself?" Sesshomaru said still with a slight smirk on his face.

Blushing even more profusely then she was before she just couldn't believe Sesshomaru caught her talking to herself! She was so annoyed at the Kami's now man where they putting her through shit or what!

"No … um … well you see… the thing is" Kagome was babbling and that made her blush more if that was possible. "I will go get the shampoo and stuff to get the wax out of your hair" Kagome said just wanting to get out of this embarrassing situation and thank Kami she could. Running through the tree's to where her bag was she saw Rin still using products on him and she snickered what a brilliant idea it was to get Rin to torture the little imp. Grinning to herself for her brilliant idea she went over to Rin and started talking to her "Hey Rin can I get something out of my bag please?" Kagome said she was so happy to see Rin was having fun.

"Of course miss Kagome … But miss Kagome can Rin give you something?" Rin asked her voice very hopeful and the look in her eyes they where sparkling with something but Kagome couldn't quiet point out what it was.

"Of course Rin" Kagome thought not realising she might have to endure what Jaken had to but to her surprise Rin just hugged her and whispered in her air "Thank you miss kagome this has been a fun day for Rin" and after she said that she quickly had to get the shampoo she could tell Sesshomaru wouldn't wait long stupid men why do they always have bad tempers really what is the deal with that?

As soon as Kagome gathered her Shampoo and Conditioner she slowly made her way back to Sesshomaru she was not looking forward to this she could just picture him standing there waiting for her to come back and standing against a rock or a tree near the hot springs. But to her surprise he wasn't anywhere to be seen but as she got closer to the hot springs she saw Sesshomaru sitting against a rock almost completely submerged under only from the neck up could you see him, which is what you could see most of the time. He looked like he was in a daze.

"Um Sesshomaru?" Not wanting to be rude but she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything disturb him but Kagome was surprised when all he did was open his eyes and sink lower she thought she saw a smirk in his eyes.

Ignoring the Taiyoukai's oddness she climbed into the hot springs and she sighed heavily as she remembered how good it was to have a nice hot bath. A few seconds later she felt water lapping against her, she opened her eyes to see a pale wet sculpted chest right in front of her fumbling she looked up to his face and asked "Did you want something" in a monotone voice.

"Yes for you to get this stuff off of me" Sesshomaru said in a matter of fact voice.

"Okay then well just turn around and put your head back Please" Kagome said her voice reassuring.

Lifting a eyeliner painted on brow in her direction, he just shrugged and turned around and did as she requested.

Kagome picked up the bottle of shampoo which smelt like an assorted range of flowers and started massaging it in Sesshomaru's hair.

--o-O-o—

Koga once again smelled Kagome's sent and followed the trail it led back to the girl and the imp again but he saw her odd yellow bag, she had to be around here he just knew it with his lightning fast speeds thanks to the jewel shards in his legs he sped off to where the scent was coming from.

When he got to where her scent was the strongest he was surprise that she was in the hotspring but what surprised him the most was that someone was in there with her how dare they! He didn't know who he was but surely he could beat them to a pulp for been near his women! He was so angry he didn't care about his outcome he just wanted to get the fiend away from his women.

"What the hell are you doing near my women?" Koga said his voice was angry.

Kagome turned around in total shock as to why Koga was there and she was also furious that he kept saying she was his women.

"Koga what are you doing here?" Kagome said in a pleasant voice while still massaging Sesshomaru's head.

"I came to talk to you but …?" Koga said he was furious, not realising what he was doing he pointed a finger at the figure Kagome was near and yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY WOMEN?"

The figure stopped Kagome's hands in mid-motion of massaging his head and he turned around and Koga gave a very audible gulp. It was Sesshomaru oh shit what did he just do ? looking at Sesshomaru who was giving him a perfect death glare.

"I was enjoying myself mongrel" Sesshomaru said his cold golden eyes where locked on Koga.

"Sorry for interrupting but I intend for Kagome to be my future mate" Koga said in a tone that said he believe every word he just spoke.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said smirking he obviously had and idea "Okay if she really is your future mate I won't try and claim her if..." he was still smirking Koga knew this was going to be bad but he couldn't help gulping again

"if …?" Koga said he was really wondering what he was going to say next.

"If you let me put this potion of the miko's on your legs" still smirking while he was saying this.

"Um why?" Koga was utterly confused

"Just let me put this potion on your legs and when I remove it she is yours" Sesshomaru said while looking at Kagome who had a really confused look on her face.

"What's the catch?" Koga said he was very suspicious.

"The only thing is when I take it off you must not make a single sound if you make a sound the potion will not work and she will be forever marked as mine" Sesshomaru said he had a full blown smile across his face now.

"Okay that's a deal then Kagome go get this potion of yours so we may be together" Koga said he thought this was going to be easy oh boy was he wrong.

--o-O-o—

**Authors note **

_Ah once I again I have to thank __xXLucky19Xx she is such a good muse and I think this may go on for one more chapter__without her I wouldn't of been able to finish this chapter now I like this fanfic but I think I shall work on my other one more because well school is coming up in 1 day so I think I will stick to We Are What We Hate its very good lol please if u haven't already please read it and please REVIEW :D_


	4. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Well people this will be the last chapter of First wax so I hope you enjoy it. Pfft and my teacher says I can't write what does she know? haha

First Wax

Chapter 4- The End

--o-O-o--

Kagome knew Sesshomaru was evil but not that evil, sure Koga deserved something's he had coming to him but this was just pure torture, and amazingly Kagome was okay with it. Once Kagome finally appeared at the clearing, she found Rin had fallen asleep, the dragon was wound around her protectively and the imp was sitting right near her bag, maybe if she stepped on the toad 'accidently' it would make her feel a little better.

Kagome walked over to her bag and stepped on Jaken, it did make her feel better at least slightly. She knelt by her bag and just as if it knew what she was looking for the wax was on the top, she was glad it wasn't hot wax that would be twice as bad. Vaguely wondering what Koga's reaction was going to be when she stripped the hot wax off of his hair legs. Kagome wondered if his reaction was going to be as funny as Sesshomaru's but then, Koga had a foul mouth so it was probably going to be a mix between whimpering, howling and none stop cursing.

Kagome pulled out the wax and the strips of material to get the wax off. She searched through her bag for anything else that would help the two maybe get a long better, which was a wish that would never happen Kagome thought idly to herself. She pulled out some eyeliner, oh yeah that will just make the be friends straight away, but then again if Sesshomaru wouldn't stop touching his damn fake eyebrows she would have to keep doing this until they come back.

Sighing to herself kagome picked the silver eyeliner up, wondering to herself, she thought it would be funnier if she put wax on Koga's eyebrows, but that would just have to be someone else's decision… maybe she thought if she could fool Koga to put the potion on his eyebrows and his tail, Kagome suddenly had the biggest grin on her face, if anyone who knew he terribly well was around the would know she was thinking very evil thoughts.

Kagome knew she was only slowing down the future, something bad was bound to happen to Koga while she and Sesshomaru were around well at least while she was, she was like a magnet to accidents or disasters. Kagome got up and walked to the edge of the little clearing and looked back, Rin was happily curled up on the grass with the dragon curled around her and the toad, looked very uncomfortable with a impressive footprint mark on his back… oh well he deserved it. Kagome knew she should just stop prolonging the future and get over her fear that everything was going to just fall apart.

Kagome took a breath and turned around to go into the village where to very annoying and very up themselves youkai's where waiting and to make it worse they where guys, Kagome thought with a little laugh what her friends used to say 'guys, cant live with them, cant talk to them, cant eat with them' with a little laugh Kagome took a step into the woods and a few minutes later came upon the two youkai bickering… well mainly Koga was doing it.

"Haha what happen to those pretty eyebrows of yours doggy?" Koga teased to a very pissed off looking Sesshomaru. Kagome knew they didn't acknowledge her presence and she wasn't going to stop the fight unless it got serious or if Sesshomaru was about to get hurt, now that thought made her laugh. Unfortunately to her, her little spurt of laughter made the two guys look at her with a really odd displeasing look… what was there problem.

Before Kagome could ask what there problem was Sesshomaru said his witty comeback to Koga's doggy boys pretty eyebrows.

"At least I have pretty eyebrows even when they are drawn on, unlike those bushy wild caterpillar's you call eyebrows" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face the whole time he was saying it.

"Uh so do you want me to wait till your done finishing your cleaver repartee, or do you want me to add in some cleaver repartee of my own?" Kagome asked with a grin. She always did love a good argument, mainly because she always loved a good fight, but was even better when she was watching the fight. She wanted to see who would win the argument, but somehow she could bet her life that Sesshomaru would win any fight he would be placed in… damn him been so smart!

"Even though you would be a better match at exchanging witty repartee, I think the wolf wants to get this thing over with, am I right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You bet I do… this will be so easy so why don't you and Kagome have a little talk before I take my woman away" Koga said with a cocky grin.

Before Kagome could say anything Sesshomaru pulled her off into the bushes, he looked at her with a with a grin, and once again before she could say anything the damn daiyoukai cut her off, he seems to have a habit of doing that.

"Are you going to put the stuff on his eyebrows?" Sesshomaru asked cocking a eyebrow in her direction.

~~o~~

Sesshomaru spent the past 10 minutes bickering with Koga about his eyebrows; it was obvious he wanted a set of his own drawn on eyebrows… why else would he never shut up about them? Sesshomaru only listened to half of Koga's bickering, while the other half of the time he was imagining Koga without eyebrows and what his reaction will be when the "potion" gets stripped off of him, Sesshomaru found it all very interesting to have little thoughts of what Koga's reaction would be.

Unfortunately he was disrupted of his thoughts from a medium sized rock to the head, which unfortunately for Koga almost set Sesshomaru bonkers. Sesshomaru was about to get up and just lop of Koga's head until he realised he was very underdressed and if Kagome come back while Sesshomaru pounced on Koga it would look very, very wrong. So he decided why not just use some witty repartee of course, Koga, been the idiot he is will not get his comeback of course this little conversation Sesshomaru had constructed talking to himself only last but 30 seconds.

"Your just upset because Kagome favors me, over you, don't worry I will take good care of her when you cannot handle the potion" Sesshomaru replied back to Koga. Sesshomaru always loved a good fight, even if it was a verbal fight, it didn't matter he would always win one way or another. He glanced at Koga who was fuming, and about to say something which would probably make him look like a bigger idiot… if that was possible.

"Ha as if it Mutt-face" He used Inuyasha's old nickname for his brother after all he didn't want to be chasing after two separate idiots " I will be able to handle whatever silly little potion you through at me, and once more it will be I, who takes Kagome I' am not a idiot I know I will win her"

Before Sesshomaru could reply to the stupidness of what Koga just said he realised Kagome was very close by, and also that bloody wolf interrupted him.

"Haha what happen to those pretty eyebrows of yours doggy?" Koga teased to a very pissed off looking Sesshomaru. Just after that was said Kagome emerged form the forest. Kagome laughed a little, since Sesshomaru thought it might be at him he turned and gave her a heated glare. After he did that he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Koga was glaring also, and since Kagome was looking very confused Sesshomaru just ignored and went back to his witty comeback at Koga.

"At least I have pretty eyebrows even when they are drawn on, unlike those bushy wild caterpillar's you call eyebrows" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face the whole time he was saying it. He really did love stirring up the wolf he was just as quick tempered as Inuyasha, he loved it the stupid wolf didn't think of his comebacks very well.

"Uh so do you want me to wait till your done finishing your cleaver repartee, or do you want me to add in some cleaver repartee of my own?" Kagome asked with a grin. He liked it when she would be clever and say something smart which unfortunately wasn't very often.

"Even though you would be a better match at exchanging witty repartee, I think the wolf wants to get this thing over with, am I right?" Sesshomaru asked. Sesshomaru was a brilliant tactician in all areas but mainly in fighting and exchanging verbal insults.

"You bet I do… this will be so easy so why don't you and Kagome have a little talk before I take my woman away" Koga said with a cocky grin. Sesshomaru knew he had what was coming to him, and he was going to enjoy every minute of watching the wolf squirm.

But he just got the last bit, he glared at Koga. Even though Sesshomaru knew he would win, but he decided to play something else rather than cocky and high and mighty. He quickly got up from the hot springs and lured Kagome away from Koga towards the bushes completely forgetting his state of undress.

Before she could say something he really wanted to ask her if she was going to bless him and give Koga the same treatment Rin gave him, but this time it wouldn't be an accident.

"Are you going to put the stuff on his eyebrows?" Sesshomaru asked cocking an eyebrow in her direction. Although he was secretly smirking inside, he really wanted to see Koga have his words thrown back at him. Unfortunately he was unable to stop the tiniest spread of a smirk grace his features.

"Uh I guess I was going to leave it up to you" Kagome said.

As soon as those words spilled from Kagome's lip he couldn't help but smile, a real smile graced his lips. A cool wind blew and that's when they both noticed his lack of any clothing and Kagome couldn't help looking then turning away blushing. Sesshomaru always did love it when she blushed or smiled, with that thought he remembered he was supposed to hate humans with a passion, supposed to loath them. But here he was lusting and almost in love with a human. Sesshomaru felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, but now he was falling, he wondered briefly if this is what his father went through, but then he didn't want to follow that line of thinking.

When he came back to reality, he noticed a very worried Kagome looking at him with something like concern in her eyes. He just stood there afraid to move, he was reminded of his mothers concerned face, which is what he didn't really want to be reminded of his past, it hurt in way he thought Kagome wouldn't understand, after all she probably hasn't lost a parent, or even how it feels. If he wasn't so comfortable around Kagome he would of hated for anyone else to see his few seconds of collapse on his face, he must of looked so terribly upset because suddenly as soon as he blinked lazily for a few seconds he felt a nice warm body against his own.

He didn't really mind it so he just stood there for a few minutes, until he decided that this could become a very, very awkward situation. Even though a few dirty thoughts crossed his thoughts he shook his head and his hair flew around Kagome like some silver rain, it looked very pretty, he thought when a few strands of his hair caught in hers, it reminded him of a pitch black night with a few stars in the night, he loved the sight, almost as much as he loved the sight of her face.

"Maybe we should get back to the wolf before he comes and try's to pry you from me" Sesshomaru told her, but unfortunately for him his voice was far less than serious. He cursed himself and quickly dashed back to the hot springs, but not before planting a surprise kiss on Kagome's bountiful lips.

He left her standing in the forest stunned.

~~o~~

Koga was still waiting around for Sesshomaru and Kagome to get out of the forest; he could smell that Kagome liked the damn dog's presence, and that she had certain feelings for him. But he was smug when Sesshomaru came running to fast for even he to follow, and before he knew it he was sitting in the exact same position he was when he left. Koga was scowling at Sesshomaru until he thought of the perfect thing to say to that stupid dog.

"So puppy dog did Kagome reject you?" Koga asked smugness all over his face and even in his voice. He really did want another dog claiming his women, even though the other mutt in question had chosen that dead bitch, but still… she was his women.

Kagome emerged from the bushes blushing and she wasn't making eye contact with anyone, Koga found this very suspicious… what did that dog do to her in the little bit of forest and bush where it was out of his hearing range… he really wanted to ask until Kagome started talking and what she said he couldn't believe.

"Koga are you sure you want to go through with this? There is no shame in admitting your afraid" Kagome said smugly. In a way she was so sick of Koga saying she was his woman. She really was annoyed, its like as if she was a possession like, well jewelry or a sword per say.

Koga's mouth just dropped, he wanted to prove that he was more manly than that mutt Kagome seemed to have a thing for. "Kagome don't worry about me, just worry what is going to happen to you after I win you, so hurry up and put this "potion" on my legs already" Koga told Kagome with a wink.

Kagome sighed and went to get the "potion" bottle, Koga was observing so carefully, but he mainly loved the sight of her hips how they swayed and how her creamy thighs got closer and closer. Koga thought if he stayed at this angle he would see what may lay between those thighs even if it was just a piece of very thin fabric. He did get a very close view of those very nice creamy thighs that Kagome had, but his very lovely view was followed by a very, very uncomfortable pain between the legs.

He rolled over while grunting because he was in a bit to much pain, but he quickly recovered. And he was still a bit to smug "If I can handle that little bit of pain I can handle anything" Koga told everyone in the little clearing.

Sesshomaru scoffed at him. Koga turned around and glared at him but Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at him. Koga was so annoyed he grabbed the bottle out of Kagome's hands and applied a lot of the "potion" on his hairy legs. He thought as a joke he may make a joke to Sesshomaru, about his non-existent eyebrows.

"Hey puppy do you want me to put some of this "potion" on my eyebrows to?" He asked Sesshomaru smugly he didn't think he would get the reaction from the dog he wanted, and he didn't.

Sesshomaru just smirked at him and nodded, Sesshomaru didn't know if he could control his face for much longer or even the little sharp bit of laughter threatening to escape from his lips.

Koga got a glob of it and applied it onto his forehead, he knew something was up, but he didn't care as long as he got his prize he would be happy. Smirking to himself because of his brilliance in doing this, he knew it would be easy to win Kagome from this little bet with dog boy.

"Well are you going to get this potion of me? It smells kinda funky and it hurts my nose" Koga asked his nose kind of did hurt, only know he thought the mutt might of tricked him, but he knew his beloved Kagome wouldn't trick him like that.

Kagome pulled out the strip but before she would rip it off him she was going to ask where he wanted it. "So Koga where would you like me to take the potion of first?" Kagome asked Koga sweetly.

He just scoffed and waved a hand at her, before she could say something he interrupted. " I do not really care, you can choose if you want just get it off of me" Koga told her with an impatient voice.

"Kagome… I think I know where you should take it off of him" Sesshomaru told kagome with wink, Koga didn't pay attention to Sesshomaru which was unfortunate for Koga because he missed the devilish smile that graced both Sesshomaru and Kagome's lips.

Kagome put the strip on Koga's forehead, and before Koga could interrupt again Kagome ripped off the strip of material and a lot of hair, Kagome knew Koga deserved it, she was so damn sick of men interrupting her. She and Sesshomaru watched Koga's face, it grew red then just suddenly a really loud and long cursing started flowing from Koga's lips, Sesshomaru just smirked and Kagome rolled her eyes. After Koga had stopped swearing and yelling so loud he asked the question that would make him curse even louder.

"Is it going to hurt that much when you take it off of my legs? And I know I have lost now I couldn't keep a reaction off of my face" He mumbled the last unhappily.

~~o~~

Kagome sighed she didn't really know how to answer Koga's question but she had to or she didn't know what will happen.

"It may but I guess you just have to be a man about it and take the hurt" Kagome told Koga. While she was saying this she put the strip of Material on his skinny hairy little legs, and more cursing then she had ever heard in her life flowed from Koga's lips and she was with Inuyasha for a few years and still she hadn't heard this much swearing since well ever.

As soon as she had got all of the wax from Koga's legs she apologised to Koga, a few seconds later he was running of into the forest, still swearing.

"So do you want me to get the last of the wax out of your hair?" She asked Sesshomaru. She didn't really mind she just wanted to sit back and relax in the hot springs.

Sesshomaru just nodded to her, while Kagome was making her way over to him and the place she previously was. She climbed into the hot springs and sighed with the loveliness of the heat relaxing her muscles once again. And when she opened her eyes she saw the lovely golden eyes she hardly ever see's with out hate in them, they had shown something to her, something that no one else but her would see.

"So Kagome, are you going to finish washing my hair?" Sesshomaru asked her with a real smile on his face, it even reached his eyes.

"Of course I will" Kagome told him with a smile.

Before she could blink, Sesshomaru stole Kagome's lips. She knew even if she had to put up with an annoying imp she could get used to the feel of his lips and the way he showed his emotions to her, she loved the look in his eyes when he would let her see him for who he really was underneath the mask of seriousness. She really could get used to the feel of his lips, she loved Rin and Rin felt like the little sister she had always wanted.

"You know I could get used to the feel of your lips" Kagome said pulling away from him, even though she didn't want to. She was sick of males interrupting her, so she pulled his hair and starting massaging it, and his head.

"And do you know I can get used to massaging my head" Sesshomaru said smugly with a smirk.

The End

**Authors Note**

_Well wow I just finished first wax Ahhhh ^^ *Jumps up and down* I hoped you liked it, I couldn't have finished this chapter without the motivation of some awesome people thank you, and to all the people that read this thanks for reading, if you like my work I have other stories and I have though of 3 other stories and I'm going to write them so keep tuned._

_Review please, if you really like this I might make a sequel but its up to you guys, only if you want to, and you have to tell me what you want in it okay, and you get to choose what its called so please if you want a sequel think of some things you want in it and you have to think of a name okay._

_Thanks for reading ^^_


	5. Note for Sequel

**Authors note**

Hai Hai all well if you would like a sequel you know what you have to do? Give me some ideas please I would either like PM's with ideas or reviews with ideas okay well I want them very, very soon !!!! or I refuse to write a sequel, I have 15 other story ideas to write so I hope you keep tuned in 


End file.
